Libros
by Strawberry Pillow
Summary: Los libros transforman a las personas, hacen que todos seamos felices, Harry y Hermione viven esto a travé del clásico Romeo y Julieta. Harmony.


Harry sabe perfectamente que a Hermione le gustan los libros de todo tipo, y los hay de diferentes tamaños, formas, colores. Pero no sabe exactamente qué libro obsequiarle a su mejor amiga para disculparse de tremenda pelea que ambos tuvieron por culpa de diferentes asuntos relacionados con Cho Chang, en un principio Hermione nunca tuvo problemas con la ''relación'' de Harry con la chica de descendencia asiática, pero Cho tenía ciertos problemas con los celos extremos y las lloriqueadas constantes, algo que molestaba un poco la tranquilidad de los tres amigos desde hace semanas.

Harry buscaba en la librería de Hogsmeade (al cual llegó mediante un pasadizo secreto que venía en el mapa del merodeador) buscó y buscó, en esa librería había una sección denominada ''sección muggle'' su vista fue a parar en ese viejo y desgastado estante con la madera viejísima y poco cuidada, los libros valían d knuts. Harry conocía uno que otro clásico, ya que tía Petunia le leía a Dudley para que éste durmiera como un bebé cerdito.

''Libros que al parecer nadie quiere'' pensó el chico de gafas sonriente mientras tomaba un libro y lo hojeaba, el olor a libro gastado y viejo era muy fuerte, había distintos clásicos como El Principito, Frankenstein, Drácula, La divina comedia, Diario de un seductor… el ultimo le llamó la atención, pero mejor lo dejó al ver que no tenía varias hojas al prestarle atención a los borrosos números de las páginas, vio Romeo y Julieta. ''Este y ya quiero salir de este lugar''.

Pagó el libro (no más de 5 knuts), y se fue al Castillo de Hogwarts, buscó a Hermione por casi todos lugares hasta que se le ocurrió visitar la sala común, y ahí estaba su amiga, viendo el fuego de la chimenea en el sofá mientras oscurecía lentamente por la ventana más próxima, ella lo observó molesta.

\- Te traje esto, Hermione…

Los nervios de Harry estaban al borde, pero los contuvo y esperó a que su amiga analizara tanto el libro como sus disculpas un tanto inusuales. Pero la chica se sonrojó al ver el gastado libro en las manos de Potter.

\- Es… es Shakespeare…

Su mirada se ilumino, Harry no tenía idea de quien era ese tal Shakespeare, pero si le gustaba a Hermione nada más importaba. Ella cogió rápidamente el libro de las manos del chico de gafas y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala común, después de segundos volteo a verlo y expresó felicidad por primera vez desde que se pelearon.

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste Harry?

Su rostro sonrojado era algo nuevo para el mencionado, en sus adentros creía que era la creatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

\- Fui a Hogsmeade, busqué una librería y en la que encontré había una sección muggle y ahí estaban varios libros y cuentos muggles, donde encontré ese libro…

Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, ella pensaba que Harry se había esmerado mucho para disculparse con ella, mientras que Ron seguía besuqueándose con Lavender, pero eso no importaba ya que ahora Harry y ella serían más unidos. Invitó a Potter a sentarse a leer junto a ella frente a la chimenea donde alguna vez hablaron con Sirius Black, este se sentó muy cerca de ella, Harry pudo olfatear su perfume, era delicioso… quería seguir oliendo más.

Ella abrió el libro a la primera parte del libro, y así Harry y Hermione pasaron su tarde y noche leyendo a Shakespeare, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Ron que llegaba a la sala advirtiendo a ambos que se perderían la cena si seguían besándose a escondidas de todos, celos, Ron.

Pasaron varias tardes leyendo el libro, ya que Harry leía un poco lento pero a Hermione no le importaba mientras estuviese con alguien interesado en leer, a ella le bastaba. Finalizaron el libro con lágrimas, Harry miraba a Hermione derramar algunas gotas salinas, él la abrazo con un brazo para que ella se sintiese cómoda, y vaya que se sentía así… besó su frente para consolarla, se dio cuenta de algo, se estaba enamorando de Hermione a causa de sus lecturas de las tardes, un libro estaba uniéndolos más… aquel libro los unía espiritualmente sin saber por qué.

Ella subió la mirada húmeda hacia la seca de Harry, sus miradas conectaron… verde-miel. Sus labios chocarían, pero fueron interrumpidos por los escandalosos hermanos Weasley que entraban cantando victoria junto con todos los demás Gryffindor, seguro cometieron alguna travesura que hizo orgullecer a los valientes de la casa del león.

Los días pasaban, Harry y Hermione no habían ido por más libros debido a la cantidad de tareas gracias a Snape, pero eso no los detendría de después ir a buscar más material literario muggle. Un afortunado día llegó y por fin ambos chicos fueron en busca de otro buen libro muggle, esta vez escogieron a Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, fue un libro entretenido pero no romántico, lo cual dificultó la relación, pero la cercanía era lo que importaba.

Siguió un libro no-clásico, de nombre Pídeme lo que Quieras. Ninguno sabría la sorpresa que se llevarían al avanzar el libro hasta casi el primer párrafo, donde rápidamente una escena de sexo salvaje aparece, ambos se sonrojaron cuando más avanzaba el libro… decidieron leer la trilogía.

Cada vez que leían, Harry abrazaba a Hermione, para leer más de cerca, pasaron meses y libros… él se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no se atrevía, sólo la abrazaba y se acercaba demasiado, ella sabía que las intenciones de Harry era estar junto a ella ya que tenía frío, que equivocada estaba. Dejaron un último libro recién finalizado, era invierno y hacía un frío glacial, los guantes no bastaban para casi nada, Hermione se acurrucó con Harry para obtener más calor humano de parte de su compañero, él recargó su cabeza en la de ella, su cabellera era esponjada y olía a manzana… la acaricio con una mano y Hermione se estremeció con el tacto fino de la mano de su amigo en su cabello, le gustaba… comenzó a ronronear cuanto más Harry le hacía mimos a su esponjosidad.

La chica de ojos miel acarició el pecho de Harry, sentía su corazón acelerado con los toques y sus ronroneos. Miró hacía arriba como siempre lo hace cuando entra en un estado de comodidad máximo. Él bajó la mirada, de nuevo chocaban sus miradas desde aquella vez con Romeo y Julieta.

\- Harry…

Hermione gimió cuando sus respiraciones estaban una cerca de la otra… pronto eso se convirtió en un beso, sus labios inexpertos* chocaban tratando de no despegarse, no sabían que hacer más que sólo darse pequeños besitos, Harry tomó torpemente la nuca de ella y Hermione la mano del inexperto besador. Siguieron así por minutos… ambos deseaban que nunca se acabasen…

\- Me haces feliz, Mione…

Susurró Harry a milímetro de los labios que acababa de besar con amor, ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Dijo Hermione, mientras bajaba la vista a sus manos nerviosa de que sólo estuviese jugando con ella. Él negó con la cabeza, y la chica sentía que se derrumbaba, iba a alejar a Harry pero este la tomo por las muñecas y la abrazó muy fuerte… esta quería llorar, pero el confortable abrazo de Harry no la dejó, se sentía protegida entre los brazos del Elegido, suspiró.

\- Te amo, te amo mucho… nunca me dejes…

Las súplicas de Harry le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser, quería que ese abrazo nunca se acabara…

\- Yo también te amo, Potter…

Su abrazo duró unos minutos, después de separarse se acomodaron en el sofá a ver las llamas de fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos, Harry la abrazo y la unió más a él, besó su sien, para después darle besitos por todo su rostro, ella reía ya que la respiración de Harry le hacía cosquillas.

Quien sabe cuándo Harry Potter se volvió tan meloso, gracias libros por transformar a la gente en algo bien, en algo que te demostrara su amor de la manera más linda posible.

1353 palabras, 4 páginas.

Buenas chicos y chicas que deambulan por los terrenos casi abandonados de Harmiony, ¡no dejemos que esto suceda!

*Inexpertos para mí, su genial autora nueva de Harmony que piensa contribuir demasiado a este apartado como lo ha hecho con otras cuentas para otros archivos que contiene esta hermosa página que me ha brindado felicidad desde hace más de 5 años…

Bueno, al dejar un review reciben del cielo la poción Felix Felicis.

Con amor, Strawberry Pillow.


End file.
